Jocelyn Kael
Main Page= Overview Jocelyn Kael is the youngest daughter of Centralis' monarch, and is the younger sister to Hyacinth Kael, the heir to the Centralite throne. Unlike her sister, she's smaller and weaker due to a rare defect much more noticeable and debilitating than any of Hyacinth's. However, she shows to be more intelligent in terms of reasoning. Appearance Jocelyn has blonde hair, usually in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She also seems to have significantly lighter skin than Hyacinth and an overall smaller and more frail physical build. In terms of clothing, Jocelyn usually wears a relatively fancy black dress with white sleeves, light gray leggings and black shoes. Personality and Behavior Jocelyn appears to act introverted. She acts with formal composure, and seems to care about her appearance quite a bit. She appears to be out-of-shape, most likely due to a genetic defect. History / Backstory Birth Five years after her sister was born via artificial means, little Jocelyn came around. Like her older sister, she was born via a "test tube". Unlike her older sister, however, she was born with a significant physical defect she would have to deal with for the rest of her life. Childhood She was enrolled into a Multi-District School in the Unum District, some teachers recalling her being a "prodigal student". She noticed her parents tended to treat her sister unfairly due to her grades, so she volunteered to help her sister throughout school behind their parents' back. This plan didn't work as intended, her parents often showing favor towards her sister over her. However, Jocelyn doesn't seem to mind this too much. Term as Unofficial Vice Empress After eighth grade she stopped attending school and instead started being taught by a private tutor within the Acropolis, as her free time has been taken up by her efforts serving as an unofficial "vice empress"; assisting with Empress Hyacinth's royal duties to the point where its almost as if she were doing all of Hyacinth's work for her in secret. Despite this level of secrecy over her involvement in her government's function being held, some malicious parties appeared to have caught on to this as on September 21st, 2285, during a celebration of the 130th anniversary of Corona's completion, Jocelyn was near-fatally shot in the abdomen by an unknown assailant in an attempt to assassinate her and thus destabilize the royal government's function as Hyacinth would be unable to do a whole lot in her absence. She went into critical condition and was taken care of in the nearest medical facility, being absent from the Acropolis entirely for a significant amount of time. Despite this, she had managed to make a full yet slow recovery and is currently getting back into assisting the Empress, overseeing government activities and negotiating with foreign representatives and company CEOS alike. Powers and Abilities * Shows signs of high intelligence, but nothing other of note. Faults and Weaknesses * She was born with a rare physical defect that causes partial muscle atrophy, making her quite frail in build; this also renders her muscles much weaker, and thus much easier to tear then those of a normal person. * She's nowhere near as famous as Hyacinth, but she is actually okay with not being famous, considering how many attempted assassinations and/or kidnappings she'd have to deal with. Relationships Hyacinth Kael Jocelyn has quite a close relationship with her sister; she even went as far as to completely sacrifice her parent's relative appreciation towards her to help her sister become more successful. However, Jocelyn feels quite inferior to her sister in other aspects, since Jocelyn technically is both physically and socially inferior to Hyacinth due to her own defects and the fact that the latter ended up being the one to sit on the royal throne. Nicknames * Joccie (Hyacinth) Trivia * The type of muscle condition that Jocelyn appears to have might be a form of DMD, or Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy. However, due to the advanced technology available at the Acropolis, she has managed to hold off her muscles completely dying as what typically happens with those suffering from DMD eventually. |-|Feats= Example Feat (Tier #) Prerequisites - The attributes + attribute scores required to use this. What the feat is from a lore perspective. How the feat functions from a gameplay perspective. |-|Banes and Boons= Example Boon Power Level - Attributes - Invocation Time - Duration - Description - Effect - Example Bane Power Level - Attack Attributes - Attack - Duration - Description - Effect - |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Example Weapon Appearance - Category - Wealth Level - Properties - Banes - Armor Example Set of Armor Appearance - Description of the armor's appearance from a lore perspective. Type - Light (Def. +1), Medium (Def. +2), or Heavy (Def. +3). Wealth Level - How expensive the armor is to purchase. Required Fortitude - The minimum Fortitude attribute score that a character requires in order to wear the armor. Without the requisite Fortitude score, a character cannot benefit from the protection it affords. Defense Bonus - The bonus that your character gains to their Guard defense. Speed Penalty - Indicates the reduction in speed that your character suffers due to the bulkiness and weight of the armor. (To be replaced or gotten rid of altogether, as movement isn't relevant in this setting.) Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Aronanners Category:Female Category:Human Category:Royal Family Category:Lawful Good